What is going on between us
by dickgraysonfan101
Summary: Wally is good at chemistry science but not in love. Robin is not sure of himself yet and when he tries to figure it out, something always ruins it. but when to best friends, start falling for each other other disasters start happening robin/kid flash not nightwing dick/wally slash
1. What's going on in your head?

"Hey Dick, wait up!" Dick looked up at Barbra Gordon was she ran up to him. "Oh hi Babs..." he said with sadden

look. "what's wrong?" Babs said with a concern look. "Nothing..." Dick looked down and laughed, then looking up

with a giant smile. "Good your a real drag when your upset, hey what did you get on the test?"

"What do you think!" Dick said with a cocky smile. "An A...again? Dude that is so unfair you have like 10 top world

class tutors!" She said with a sarcastic jester. "Well I'm not stupid because I can see you need them most of all,

and it's 12 tutors." He said while snatching Babs science test reading the giant red _F_.

"Hey shut up! Anyway are you taking anyone to the dance Friday?"

"No."Dick said quickly. "What you have-"

"NO!" Dick yelled while walking away. "But your Dick Grayson! The rich smart kid, adopted son of Bruce Wayne,

and your not going to the dance?" Babs said hesitantly. "What? why should I go waste my time when I could be

doing something better? and there boring, bad music, and _plus _you have to bring a date!" Dick was trying explain

but was completely ignored. "Dick your a good looking kid, just ask somebody..." Dick could tell Barbra was going

somewhere with this, but what?

"Babs what are you getting at?" Dick said peering into her greenish eyes. "What I'm not going anywhere I just

want you to be happy" Babs said with a giggle. "Barbra I would be happy if you-"

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP ABOUT IT! I'M BUSY WITH- _never mind, who are you going with_?" Dick said frustrated. "Um well

_nobody...now." _Barbra looked like she saw a dead puppy. "Oh...sorry Babs I didn't know that if you wanna go as

_friends_ I'm fine" Dick said with a cheery to cheer her up. "Why did you friends, like that? I like you, but not like

that, your like a little brother" Babs had misunderstood how he was talking. "Ha, only you I swear...are you sure

your not blonde?" Dick was laughing at her, as Bette and Artemis passed them. "Hey Dick, you shouldn't talk like

that! Your just upset you can't get a girlfriend, nerd" Bette said with a Superior Senior voice. "Oh shut up, I can't

wait until next year when your G.O.N.E, GONE!" Dick said with a sour voice.

"Whatever" Bette said walking away. "Dick, you and Bruce both have the worst temper" Babs said with a laugh.

"Okay I'm leaving, going home, see you tonight" Dick said pulling out his skateboard and headphones. With a

laugh and a 360 shuv-it off the curb of Gotham Academy "Who's a nerd now?" Dick said skateboarding around the

corner. "There is something strange going on in his circus head today, I wonder what..._and I'm going to find out _

_what_" Barbra said with a little evil laugh.


	2. Deadly Games

"What are you listning to Dick?" Bruce said. "Hmm? Oh-" Taking out one of the head phones "-Panic at the Disco, I

like the band." Dick said while putting the headphone back into his ear. "That's nice Master Richard" Alfred said

putting down a sliver tray on the table carry chocolate chip cookies, coffee, and hot cocoa.

"Thanks Alfred" Dick said with excitement as he grabbed a cookie and dipped it into the cocoa. "Thank you Alfred"

Bruce said with a smile. Alfred had left the study, where Bruce was going through papers and Dick doing his

homework. "So, how was school Dick?" Bruce said looking up from his work noticing Dick wasn't listening. "Hmm

hmm..._I dodge the blast, and apologize for collateral damage..._" Dick kept humming to the song. Bruce walks over and

pulls one out. "Hey!" Dick yelled in surprise. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Bruce said with one eyebrow up.

"No what?" Dick asked questioningly. "Didn't you have tests returned today?" Bruce already knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah here" pulling them out besides one. "Good, Good..._history Dick?" _Dick hesitated and pulled it out from

his dark blue backpack.

"An _F?_ really?"

" Like I really care what a district attorney does" Dick said irritated."You don't know the first thing about the American

Justice System do you?"

" I know it's bogas" Dick said snappy. "And how did you come to that well thought out conclusion?" Bruce asked

interested. "Watching you" Dick said with a cocky smile going back to his homework. "You don't exactly fallow the

rules of _do-process_..." Dick realized he had an upper hand for once. "I...ah... how did you do on your science test?"

Bruce said quickly. "_An A as usual, I'm going back to my homework now" _Dick said as he put on his headphones to

his iPhone, changing the song to _"Feel Good Inc." _by Gorillaz.

* * *

At Mount. Justice

"Wally, you idiot!" Artemis yelled. "What did I do this time, lemon head?" Wally said in amusement. "Where are

they? You stupid, uninteresting, piece of-" Artemis gets interrupted with "Recognized Robin B01"

"Hey Rob you just interrupted hell fire" Wally said cocky glaring at Artemis. "Great I'm going to the fridge" Robin

can hear their bickering in the back. Superboy is looking at static on the T.V. while Wolf is laying on the floor by his

feet. M'gann and Zatanna are chatting about something. Aqualad is trying to stop Artemis and Wally's fight. Yeah

the usual...

Zatanna and M'gann come up to Robin while he's eating an apple. "Oh hi guys, Whats up?" Robin looked at them

with a curious look. "Oh nothing me and Zatanna just watched a movie and looked like fun to do some of their

games in real life" M'gann said with joy. "Ah hum? _What kind of games_?" Robin asked even more curious. "You

know truth or dare, spin the bottle, and 7 minutes in heaven. You know the usual." Zatanna said. "Why tell me?"

Robin asked. "Because your the god dame Boy Wonder, it makes things interesting if you play. Duh!" Zatanna said

with confidence. "I don't know I've never played them..." Robin felt awkward in every word. "Don't worry they're

fun promise." M'gann said. "_Fine I'll play..._"

Artemis and Wally stopped fighting, Wally was in his room thinking on some changes in him lately. He didn't seem

to find any girl attractive anymore, _but guys on the other hand_ where. "AH! what's wrong with me! No! I'm not like

this I can't be-" He is interrupted in chain of thought when he heard a knock on his door. "Hi Rob? Whats wrong?"

Robin's face was drenched in water and looked terrified. "_Girls...their...going to kill me..._" Robin panted as looked

up and gave Wally a hug and started to panic. "Dude calm down what happened?" Wally asked his friend who

was freaking out. "It hasn't happened yet!" Robin screamed. "Woah what's going on!" Wally started panicking as

well because Robin never acts like this. "_This is a really stupid story_... I never kissed anyone and now I'm

apparently the guest star to the girls spin the bottle." Robin said panting. "Why are you freaking out dude? I

mean you get your first kiss right, are you serious your 14 and you never kissed a girl?" Wally asked like Robin

was lying. "_I never kissed anyone ever_, I never had the time to have fun being Robin and all. Plus most the women

I have ever met are double crossing bitches!" Robin explained. "Besides I want my first kiss to be on a date not

some fate of an empty coke-cola bottle, I want it to be special. I know it's stupid I probably sound like a teen girl."

Robin continued. "There is nothing wrong with what you said Rob , I agree that you showed be with someone you

like that way, are you the only guy playing? if so that sucks." Wally said with a smile. "Yes it does sucks since I am

"THE BOY WONDER" I'm obligated to play Zatanna says will you play I'm freaking out and plus _Megan is playing_..."

Robin said with a small laugh. "_Oh god he is so hot_, wait what am I saying he's my friend, but _if it's in a game _it

doesn't count. No that's evil, but just as friends _if we kiss_." Wally thought to himself. "I'll play, and dude Megan is

with Superboy he would crush me!" Wally laughed.


	3. I hate you guys, so STOP IT!

"Okay who's playing?" Artemis asked to Zatanna. "Me, you, M'gann, Robin, and maybe Supey." "How did you

convinced Robin to play Zatanna?" Zatanna answered with "easy told him it would be _fun_."

"Yeah for us." Artemis said and the girls started laughing. "I bet Robin is a good kisser... hey lets play truth or

dare first." Zatanna said with Artemis agreeing.

"Hey girls, Wally's playing. So what are we playing first?" Robin asked. "Truth or dare" they answered. "Sounds

good." Robin said with trademark cheeky smirk.

* * *

"Artemis truth or dare" Zatanna asked.

"Dare" Artemis answered "I dare you to _kiss wally" _

"What ew! Wally? Gross." Artemis sputtered. "You make a good couple in someway" Superboy added in. Wally

wasn't paying attention he kept looking at Robin's body when Artemis kissed him on the lips. He was shocked and

stayed still in disgust. Robin of course watched, but felt sick, jealous not of Wally but of Artemis. He wondered

why, why does Wally have the most perfect green eyes and warming smile. Robin just felt more and more sick in

ever nano second went by. He wanted to walk away and go to his room and punch a wall. "Robin" Robin was

caught in chain of thought. "Hum?" acted like he wasn't mad or anything. "What?" He snapped. "truth or dare?"

Artemis asked. "Oh Dare? I guess" He was still in his thought. Why can't Batman call him in the right times like this

to leave not like at the movies or the arcade. Why not now?

"I dare you to hmm... I dare you to swallow a spoonful of ground Cinnamon" Artemis said Robin did and started

choking and coughing up it in patches and made him sicker than he already was. With his palish blue face made

Wally worry, or his hormones wanted to give him CPR. Robin was swallowing glasses of water left and right.

"You...Cough... are a j-er-cough!" Robin yelled at Artemis. She felt bad. "Okay my turn Megan truth or dare" Robin

kept looking at Artemis with hurt and vengeance eyes. "Dare." M'gann said cheerfully as usual. "I dare you to use

your telekinesis to put dry ice on Artemis's lower back." Robin said also cheery. She did as she was told Artemis

screamed, wally couldn't stop laughing so as Robin. "You little ass hole!" Artemis yelled at Robin still laughing. "I

didn't mean to hurt you! it's Cinnamon! but geez that hurts ten times worse." Artemis said stopping to her room

Robin called back "Your tramp stamp is showing bitch!" The team looked at Robin with shock, They always thought

they were friends. Well not anymore. "_She had it coming..." _Robin snarled "Let's play a new game before I turn

into Superboy and break everything" Superboy glared at Robin's comment.

"Spin...the bottle?" Zatanna said starring at Robin. "Sounds great" Robin said with sarcasm. Zatanna spined it it

landed to Wally she kissed him on the cheek. Robin felt anger and hurt when Wally blushed. Wally's turn to spin

all he could is how hot it would be if it landed on Robin. But it hadn't it landed to Megan he kissed her hand while

eying Superboy. Megan spined landed on her precious Superboy, everyone looked at them with hate since they

had no one. Superboy spined it and landed on Robin who looked pissed at the result. He wasn't the only one.

They just gave a high five. Robin's turn to spin he didn't want to be here it was torture to him looking at Wally.

When he spined it felt like it on forever, Robin closed his eyes. It wouldn't matter no one couldn't see them

anyway. It finally ended it was...


	4. Come as you are

"_Ooh I gotta kiss Wally, Robin." _Zatanna said with a smile. "What? Oh...um." Robin and Wally's faces were bright

red. They started leaning into the kiss...until of course Robin's point was proven Batman has "_Perfect timing."_

Robin phone rang you could hear the ring tone _Come as you are by Nirvana. _Robin backed up answering his

annoying phone.

"Oh hey, _Batman_ okay I'll go now." Robin hangs up phone "Sorry guys...to leave you hanging danger calls." With

his last words he walked by Wally kissing him on the cheek. Wally was redder than his hair, everyone was starring

including Artemis who walked out of her room. It was peer silence after Robin left.

"_Wally are you okay? you look like your gonna_-" Megan was saying until Wally stood up fell over and passed out on

the floor. "Yep he is." Artemis started talking. They looked at Wally, Artemis poured a bucket of water on his head.

He jumped up and they all had the same question on their mind. "Wally are you, are you-" "No! no I'm not." Wally

jumped in. "You like him!" Zatanna squealed. "Well no duh I like him he's practically my brother I like him just as

much I like anyone of you, like family. And I'm not GAY!"

"Then why did you kiss Zatanna on the cheek, and started leaning into a lip-lock with Robin" Superboy stated

with everyone agreeing. "It's um...because... I don't know, he leaned in first, and Zatanna i don't know I wasn't

thinking I was-" Wally stumbled

"When do you ever think wally?" Artemis snapped. "Hey I didn't get these powers when I was born I used

science, chemistry..." "Yeah chemistry between you and Robin" Artemis said cocky. "Fine I'll tell you the truth I am

gay, so what and yes I might have a crush on him but I don't know. Besides I think he has a crush on Batgirl or

Zatanna. He's far from me were just bros and that's final." Wally finished his speech and ran off to his room in his

top speed. "_Artemis_ now he's not going not he's not coming out of his room until dinner" Megan started saying as

she walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner. "Whatever... I'm leaving." Artemis said as she walked to one of the

zeta tubes.

"Robin? Has a crush on me? awesome I knew it!" Zatanna said as she walked into her room. "But also Batgirl, Oh

well I don't really care, but poor Wally. I know Robin is a looker but I never knew he attracted guys as well. Him

and Wally would be so adorable. I'm going to get to the bottom of this since _Robin_ kissed Wally not the other way

around. Is Robin also gay or bi or whatever, maybe Batgirl knows..." Zatanna thought to herself in her room.

* * *

"Told I would see you tonight." Robin said his trademark smirk. "Yes you did, and I have unfinished questions to

ask." Batgirl said with glaring at him. "Ask away my day is already ruined, how could it be any worse?" Robin said

looking down at his GPS. "What's up with you to day your acting like your on your period your extremely moody

today?" Batgirl questioned. "And you know all about that wouldn't you?" Robin said in anger. "Shut up! do not

redirect the question why are so moody?" Batgirl said with a sorta older sister voice. "I realized today that I,

_never mind you'll laugh_."

"No I won't promise" she said pulling her pinky up.

"Can I get that in writing? ha um I realized today that I have crush on my best friend..." Robin looked straight into

her eyes. "Dick...I'm sorry I can't go out with-"

"NOT YOU!" Robin said rolling his eyes. "Your practically my sister." "_It's it's it's..."_

"Spit it out I need to know! I would just die if I'm left hanging" Batgirl said excited. "_Wally_.." Robin said so quietly

that Batgirl had him him repeat. In frustration he yelled on the top of lungs thank god Batman was across town. "I

HAVE A FUCKING GOD DAME CRUSH ON WALLY, I'M GAY! AND WHICH SUCKS CAUSE I WAS ABOUT TO KISS HIM IF

BATMAN DIDN'T CALL, GEEZ! " Robin yelled jumping into action looking at a gang mugging someone. Batgirl just

stayed there shocked she never saw this coming, in a thousand years.


	5. Why do I alway get kidnapped?

The next day after Robin coming out to Batgirl and Wally coming out to the team being gay. But will they be able to tell each other?

* * *

_**Gotham Acadamey **_

"Just another day wishing I couldn't be here." Dick thought to himself, now Babs is never gonna let him about last

night. "Why did I tell her? Why? I'm smarter than this! How could I do this? Something so stupid!" Is all he could

think.

"Hey Dick!" Babs said jumping out of the corner. "How are you?" She said. "Going to class, you should to if don't

want to fail." Dick said melon collie. "Yeah I should... I have English next and so do you, of course you know were in

class together ha ha." Barbra seemed really happy. "Yeah sure wanna walk together?"

"Sure!" She said with a giggle. "Barbra..." Dick stopped and looked deep in her eyes she could till he felt hurt.

"What's wrong?" Babs started to get worried. "Barbra..._Barbra don't tell Bruce... ever_." Dick had some kind of

emotion in his eye it wasn't sadness, it wasn't anger, it was more of a confused look. "I won't, but I do have one

question have ever kissed anyone?" Babs said. "No, not technically if Poison Ivy doesn't count, then never. Never

had the time to even have time to go on a date. Were here and don't tell anyone or else it could be a fate worse

than death." Dick said warningly. "What? You think _I, I of all people to tell on you"_ Babs said if a hurt sarcastic voice.

"Well it's you, but you can never be to sure who to trust, even me." Dick said as they walked into class.

Barbra always sits behind Dick he never mind until today, She kept throwing notes in the back of his head, he

was tempted to save them and shove them down her throat after class. Until how worse thing could **EVER **get

the teacher came over when Dick had his head turned to Babs to shut her up. The teacher Miss Collenberg came

and picked a note up from the floor and walked back to her desk in front of the class, Dick hadn't noticed until the

teacher asked for class attention and he could see the scrunched up paper ball in her hand. "_Oh god... no not _

_now... not ever_." Dick thought as Ms. Collenberg cleared her voice, and began read it. She read one word and Dick

slammed his on the desk and picked up his backpack and ran out of the class room.

* * *

"What am I thinking? I am such an idiot for telling her, I might end up in Arkham after I'm done with her. To bad if

she's Batgirl and the commisses kid, I'm pissed, and now Bruce... no Batman will find out." Dick mumbled as he

climbed the giant gates reading the school's name. "What the hell I'm already dead it doesn't make much

difference anymore." Dick said as he jumped over and ran into an alley. He kept running until he was in the crime

alley, he didn't realize it then. Until someone called "hey kid aren't you suppose to be school?" "_Hey that's Dick _

_Grayson, the rich kid, Bruce Wayne's kid, I bet he is worth lots of money_..."

All Dick could think is "Oh god I'm so dead, okay I can call Batman but he will know, can't turn into robin. Okay run

for it!" he thought quickly but, it wasn't quick enough he ran into one of the thugs around the corner who had a

baseball bat. And it was all black, waking up in a cellar, with a blind hold, and a tight rope between his teeth. He

could hear the men and a woman in front of him talking softly and then a click. It was a gun...

"Hey boss do we kill the kid or put him up for ransom?" a voice said. "Neither..." a voice was a soft lady like voice.

Dick was manged to get the rope of his mouth. "Hey how about letting him go, do you know how many times I've

been kidnapped?" Dick yelled. "You shut up" The woman said, Dick's blind hold was still on and he felt the handle

of the gun hit him in the side of his head. "Ow that hurt!" Dick yelled. "He's a smart ass isn't he I have anonymous

buyers..." The lady continued. "Who?" another voice had asked. "Killer Moth, 2 Face, Ivy, and Joker." She

answered with a giggle. "How much is their offers?" The man asked once again. "Killer Moth 1 Grand, 2 Face 6

Grand to kill the kid, Joker _Harley, _and Ivy a poisonous plant " Another man answered. All Dick could think is great

Harvey Dent is going to kill me. "2 Face is the best offer, and plus I'm tired of seeing this kid on the news he be on

for on more week. And Bruce Wayne can get a new one." The lady said. All Dick could think is _Wally..._

* * *

Dick heard breaking glass and bunch of gun shots and then complete silence be side a faint sound of heels on the

concrete floor. His blind hold was removed and it was Catwoman, she knew his secret identity _"Bruce_...". "Hey

Catwoman what are you doing here?" Dick said with a smirk that was covered in blood and bruises.

"I know you hoped Bruce never heard you last night, he didn't but I did _Robin_..." Catwoman said as she cut the

ropes. "Ha great, great, no... FUCK NO!" Dick started panicking. "Calm down bird boy it's me, and what's the

matter if Batman knows what he doesn't like this _Wally..Hmm_?" Catwoman said pulling Dick to his feet. "Yes, wait

no, I don't know, It's not that it's because it's a guy. He hates it if I even talk about girls let alone a guy... and plus

it's Batman!" Dick kept yelling. "Okay calm down or else someone else might find out, like how I did." She was

right.


	6. Secrets finally come out

"So how long have you liked him?" Miss M asked Wally.

"Hmm? What oh none of your bussiness, num num get lost" Wally said eating something running to the corner of the room.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Zatanna said as smoothly as possible.

"NEVER!" Wally ran to another corner, right into Conner. "You need to conquer your emotions Wally." Conner said very flat. "Reconised Robin B01"

Robin was all bruised, a few bandages, a cut lip, and 3 stapples on his head. He looked really bad. He just stared blankly at everyone as they did the same thing. He walked over towards Wally and Conner without saying a word.

"Ah hi Rob what are you-" Wally started to speak then Robin grabbed Wally by the collar. He looked at Wally deeply. "Please don't hit me!" Wally yelpped. "I'm not gonna hit you in front of them" Robin said as he started gragging Wally towards Robin's temperay room when stays the night, right next to Wally's and Conner's rooms.

"Help me please." Wally thought in his head as Robin pushed him into the room. "Dude I am really sorry for whatever I did" Wally paniced.

"Wally..." Robin said under his breath. He clinched his hand into a tight fist. It diffently looks like Robin was about to punch Wally in the face. Wally quickly closed his eyes like it would block the hit. Robin's fist went flying towards Wally's face but instead of hitting him he reached the back of Wally's head pulling his head closer to him. There lips were about half an inch apart.

Wally and Robin felt eachothers breath. Robin had a minty breath that stays with you for days. Wally's breath smelt like bagles. It felt forever they were like this. Eyes matched up and forheads touching. Until Wally moved his arms from his side to Robin's lower back. This ended in Robin finally leanning forward into a kiss.

They were still standing pretty close to the door because Wally acidently smashed Robin into the wall. Making him squeek, as they fell onto the bed.

"Do you think Wally's getting beat up?" Miss M said worried. "Oh he's fine he desevers to get hit now and then" Artemis said joyfully.

"If you're worried check on him, I'll go with you" Zatanna said. As the girls got closer to Robin's door the noise was louder. Megan knocked on the door the noise died. Robin and Wally appeard at the door.

"Hi girls, what are you doing?" Robin catching his breath.

"Um Rob where's your shirt?" Zatanna was blushing a bright red. "Um missed placed it..." Robin looked down "...and along with Wally's pants apparently" he added. "Okay we've seen enough..." Megan said as her and Zatanna went and told the team what they saw.

"I MISSED IT!" Artemis yelled.

"Um Wally..." Robin choked.

"Hmm?"

"When did you like me, I mean like this...?" Robin asked

"I think for along time but didn't realise it until you told me about how you felt about spin the bottle, when did you start to like me?" Wally responded.

"Exactly the same..." Robin said a little choked up and Wally was too.

They leaned into another kiss on the bed. As Robin whispered to Wally.

"Now how do we tell the bat?"

Then Robin's phone went off _Come as you are, as a friend, as an old mermory..._

"THE BAT STRIKES AGIAN!" Wally yelled picking Robin up with one arm throwing him on his shoulder walking out side the door with their pants and shirts on. And the phone just laid there ringing.

_Come as you are, as a friend, as an old mermory..._

_The End_


End file.
